kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Long
Molly Long was born on August 22, 1992. She is a professional choreographer. Molly earned her expertise by dancing at Dance Precisions as a child and teen. She taught dance at DP for several years following her education there. Currently, Molly serves as co-founder of Project 21 Dance Studio, founder of Project 21's competition team, and jazz instructor at Yorba Linda Academy of Ballet. She is the close friend of fellow choreographer Alexa Moffett. Molly did some choreography for Lifetime's hit reality series "Dance Moms," but she never appeared on the show. She did, however, make a cameo appearance in season 5. Molly also appeared on Lifetime's reality dance competition program "Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition," as well as on Lifetime's reality series "Raising Asia," in which she choreographed a routine for "Dance Moms" veteran Asia Monet Ray. Molly has choreographed for an America's Got Talent child dance group called Buns and Roses. Molly has had many clients, including Ava Siniscalchi, the Quinn Sisters (Coco, Kaylee, and Rihanna), Peyton Heitz, Sophia Lucia, and Brooklin Cooley. Aside from her solo choreography for well-known child dancers in the industry such as those listed above, Molly is also known for her group routines. Probably the most popular of her many group numbers is a 2010 dance entitled "Single Ladies." Not long after a video of a performance at West Coast Dance Explosion was posted on the Dance Precisions YouTube channel in 2010, it went viral. News stations across the country were trying to interview the parents of the associated dancers. It goes without saying that the choreography was extremely controversial. Other notable routines that were choreographed by Molly Long are "Run the World" by the Dance Precisions mini competition team, "Bang Bang" by the Club Dance Studio junior team, and "Girlz Night Out (GNO)" by the Abby Lee Dance Company junior and junior elite competition team. Dances Solos I Want You - 2003 * 6th overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California So Long Dearie - 2005 * 3rd overall competitive 9-12 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, CA When the Rain Falls - 2006 * 6th overall competitive 13-15 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, CA Strong Enough - 2007-2008 * 3rd overall teen solo - West Coast Dance Explosion Nationals 2008 * 4th overall competitive 13-15 solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada 2007 Back to Me - 2008 * 4th overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Come Down to Me - 2008 * 3rd overall teen solo - West Coast Dance Explosion Nationals Run to You - 2009 * 5th overall elite 15-19 solo - KAR in Ontario, California * 6th overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California A Case of You - 2010 * 10th overall power 15-19 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Lakewood, California Duets Too Far - unknown genre (with Desiree Borden) - 2007 * 5th overall competitive 13-15 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, California Trios Beautiful Disaster - unknown genre (with Ashley Gonzales and Athena Sterig) - 2007 * 2nd overall competitive 13-15 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Upland, California * 2nd overall competitive 13-15 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Seduces Me - lyrical (with Rachel Ruiz and Sonia Sanchez) - 2010 * 3rd overall senior duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers